little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1 (Terio Teri)
Prologue is the first chapter of the Little Witch Academia manga series illustrated by Terio Teri. It was orignally released as a one-shot in 2013 to be continued in 2015. Overview Atsuko Kagari is admitted in the Luna Nova Magical Academy, the school to which she eagerly wanted to join in the inspiration given to her by the witch Shiny Chariot. The day of the introduction, Akko has an encounter with Diana Cavendish, the best student of Luna Nova, who defeats her with a simple IIlusory Magic. Wanting to increase her magical power, Akko decides to look for the way to unearth the Mandrake of her roommate, Sucy, without its scream killing her. With the help of his other roomate, Lotte, Akko gets the Mandrake's root but its effects cause the magic of Akko to cause an unexpected disaster that results in all three receiving a punishment from Professor Ursula. Summary The chapter begins with Akko excitedly and impatiently waiting for her acceptance letter from Luna Nova at her home with Mrs. Kagari asked her daughter to relax. Just then, the mailman appears to put some letters into Kagari Residence's mailbox and startled by excited Akko who come out and immediately checking the new letters. To her delight, one of new letters is the official acceptance letter from Luna Nova which stated that the school has admitted her as its newest students. Akko arrived during the opening ceremony in time to see Diana making the speech to expresses her gratitude for being accepted by Luna Nova. The Japanese girl found the whole speech boring that she yawns and wondered that Diana supposedly make a flashy display of magic to everyone instead. Unbeknownst to her, Diana notices this and make a mental note for herself to personally meet Akko once her speech ends. After the opening ceremony, Akko expresses another burst of excitement upon receiving her uniform when Lotte greets her and explained that they are on the same team, much to her confusion. So Lotte explained that the students are grouped into 3-members team which members determined by the color of their ribbons. The Finnish girl also about to introduce their fellow team member Sucy, only for the said girl already left for their designated dorms. Just then, Diana, alongside her teammates Hannah and Barbara, show up to meet Akko. Hannah and Barbara insult Akko by sneering that she lacked magical talent, provoking Akko to recklessly challenge them in magic combat against Lotte's protests. Undaunted, Diana asked her teammates to save their magic as she deal Akko personally and finish it in an instant. Predictably, Diana easily defeated Akko by seemingly cast a burst of flame that seriously injured Akko in that instant, much to Lotte's horror who then quickly bring her unconscious teammate to their dorm. To Lotte's delight, Sucy indeed already in their dorm and immediately asked the Manbavaran to heal their injured teammate. However, by the time Lotte put Akko on the bed, the burns magically disappear, much to Akko and Lotte's surprise with Sucy deduced that Diana actually casted illusory magic to make it looked like she intentionally fried Akko alive since she didn't want to ruin her reputation as model student. This greatly infuriated Akko who realized that Diana had humiliated her. Now with three of them have been in their designated dorm, Lotte properly introduces Akko to Sucy and stated that Akko came from Japan. The young Manbavaran wondered whether Japan indeed famed for hara-kiri, kamikaze, and seppuku, only for Akko dismiss that her home country no longer doing such things. Sucy then asked Akko why she wanted to become a witch, and Akko explained that she wanted to become magical star like the famous witch Shiny Chariot. To her dismay, neither of her roommates share same opinion about Shiny Chariot with her; while Sucy remain indifferent, Lotte stated that Witch Community have low opinion about Chariot that her mother not wanted her to watch her show. The disillusioned Akko decided to ignore her friends' opinion and go to sleep, only for taking the wrong bed until Sucy corrected her. That night, Akko, still upset about her defeat, wonders how she can surpass Diana. Lotte suggested that she can boost her powers with potion brewed out of mandrake. To Akko's delight, Sucy has a batch of potted mandrake she need and even allow her to have one. However, Sucy conveniently warned Akko about cautions that must be taken as she pulled the mandrake out of it pot, causing its baby human-like root to let out magical scream that barely knock her out and give her nosebleeds. As the said mandrake still very young and only enough for magical nutrients, Sucy suggested to use Gora-chan, her 5-years old mandragora in spite of genuine skeptism whether Akko able to pull it out without killing herself in process. In spite of this, the young Manbavaran eventually relents once hearing Akko's pleas and suggested that they should unearthed it on the outside whilst giving her sarcastic remark that Akko lacked the courage to do that. Determined to prove that her roomate is wrong, Akko vows to prove that she can as she and Lotte find the best place to remove Gora-chan without killing anyone. The brunette asked Lotte how witches safely unearthed a mandrake, and Lotte explained that witches usually bewitched a dog to pull it on their behalf, which kills the dog in process due to mandrake's scream. Akko outright opposed such idea and decided to reanimate undead dog to do the job instead at the school's pet cemetery. Unfortunately, they had to re-bury the undead dog due to the dog's body fall apart by poor reanimation before it could extract the mandragora. Afterwards, both girls try another methods to no avail. After failed attempts to unearth Gora-chan, Lotte suggested Akko to increase her magic through study instead as they rest at Luna Nova library library. Lotte is watching an anime movie titled "Count Sangelmi's castle" as Akko browsing through books about ways to unearth mandragora to no avail. As Akko joins her friend watching the movie, Lotte explained that the movie is action thriller with her favorite part being duel on clock tower's hands. This gives Akko an idea to utilize the shaft of Luna Nova's clock tower to safely pull Gora-chan out of its pot. To their delight, this endeavor proved successful in spite of annoyed other students due to the tower rang too early and very loud in process. Akko and Lotte then surprised Sucy by showing her the newly extracted Gora-chan. Since Sucy failed the bet of Akko failed in extracting her mandrake, she must brew mandrake potion out of Gora-chan for her. Once Sucy finished the potion, Akko immediately try it and decided to put her amplified magic a test. Hilariously, when Akko attempted to cast a small burst of magic, she instead caused fiery explosion that injured her and her roommates as well as damaging the dorm. The blast caught the attention of Diana, Hannah, and Barbara who heard the explosion, remarking that their education in Luna Nova won't be boring with Akko's presence. In the light of fire they unwittingly caused, Ursula gives Akko, Lotte, and Sucy a warning for the fire they unintentionally caused. Akko apologized to her teammates for her part in the fire. Sucy and Lotte reassured that it's not an entirely big deal, with the former comforted Akko by revealed that the brunette's magic potential is unmistakable, much to her delight. Even so, Ursula added that they need to be discipled nonetheless, so they must clean the toilet for a week. Order of appearances Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Akko's parents in the actual series, as they never appeared in the short films or the anime. *Akko is shown to successfully revive a dead dog to life with her magic (albeit poorly due to the dog's undead body crumbles when attempted to pull Gora-chan), but non receive penalty for it. Gallery Category:Manga chapters